Hearts On Fire
by Minnie48
Summary: She's mine. She didn't know it yet, but I can feel her want, her need, her desire. And there's a price that comes with wanting to be with a Vampire King: tender touches, teasing, the pulling of her lips with my teeth, a pile of her clothes at the end of my bed...But I'm scared. I'm so globing scared to love her! And that interfering Prince Gumball!
1. Love Pain

He floated into my dark room through the window. I didn't need to open my eyes to know he was here. I could _feel _him here. Cake was downstairs sound asleep, her tummy fat and full from dinner. I kept my eyes closed as he settled in bed next to me. His finger trailed my jaw line then snaked up to trace my lower lip. My bones shivered at his touch, but on the outside I stayed composed, keeping up with my charade of sleeping. I heard him chuckle.

"Fionna, I know you're not sleep." I tried not to smile and kept pretending.

"Hmmm. Maybe if I called that stupid Prince Gum_wad_ she'll wake up," he teased. My eyes shot open.

"Don't joke like that," I said, pushing him away. He laughed and moved back closer to me. The crush I had on Prince Gumball, I realized, was just a cover up for the deep emotions that burned through my blood for Marshall Lee. Next to Prince Gumball I felt like I had to be a certain way, like I couldn't be completely myself. But next to Marshall…

"Oh, look the sleeping princess is awake," he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Why are you here Marshall?"

"To take you away. Let's watch a movie at my place. Or find some blood to suck," he joked, playfully baring his fangs. Oh, glob, what I would give to have those fangs graze my neck. I felt myself begin to blush at the thought and looked away from him.

"Fionna." The way he said my name…a deep murmur. I looked up at him. He was floating above me now and began slowly lowering himself until he settled neatly on top of me.

"Yeah?" I said in a tiny voice.

He smirked. "You're turning red. I love sucking on anything red. Should I start with those rosy lips of yours?"

_YES! YES! _My mind screamed, but for some reason, I couldn't get the words out. My stomach was knotting up. Marshall smiled and kissed my cheek, then floated over to the window.

"You coming or what," he demanded. I hopped out the bed, putting on a fake smile for him.

What was I thinking? Marshall always teased me like this. I placed my hand in his waiting fingers and he pulled me closer to him. His scent was something of soap and a yummy citrus smell. As we floated away from the tree house, a hollow feeling began to settle in me. I wanted him so badly, but I doubted Vampire King of the Nightosphere wanted me. I was just his human toy. Sighing, I closed my eyes and embraced the pain.

Suddenly, I felt him hold me closer. "You know, love, I'm glad I have you in my life. Whatever it is that's bothering you, it'll all work out soon enough."

There was a hidden tone in his voice. Almost like he knew why I was sad…

I inhaled his scent, letting it wash away the pain.


	2. Stay With Me

I laid on his soft King sized bed on my tummy and watched as he pressed play on the movie. He floated over and sat on the bed next to me. The lights were off. This gave me the opportunity to steal peeks at him during the movie. I smiled to myself, loving his gray skin and the way his soft yummy lips were turned up in a smile as a funny scene came on. Then he laughed at whatever was going on in the movie and I felt myself smile harder. Glob, he was beautifully sexy. I sighed loudly and then mentally hit myself.

"Am I that attractive," he smirked, gazing down at me.

"Oh, please!" I snorted.

"Really? Because you've been staring at me and daydreaming through the first half of the movie," he noticed.

My face blushed. "I…uh..."

"Want me?" He finished. _Yes…_

I said nothing in response, but instead, turned my attention back to the movie. Does he actually know that I'm in love with him or is he just teasing me again? Internally, I groaned in confusion. I felt his stare burning into my neck and dared to look up at him. "Is something wrong," I asked.

"The question is what's up with you? You've been a bit distant lately and I can't help but think it's my fault."

I quickly sat up. "Oh no! I'm completely fine. Honestly," I lied.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're lying."

"Seriously. I'm good." I turned away from him, signaling that I was done with this conversation.

The rest of the movie was accompanied with an awkward atmosphere. I was starting to feel sad again. He probably thought I was a jerk for how I caught off our conversation. If he would've pushed any farther I most likely would have broken down and admitted everything. But I'm an adventuress. I have to be strong, no matter how much it hurts. When the movie was over I went to get out of the bed, but he grabbed my wrist. "It's too late to go home. Sleep here for the night." He paused, and then added, "Sleep with me," in a soft murmur.

I nodded. I mean, might as well spend the night right? It's not like I haven't stayed overnight before. I was dressed in my nightclothes anyway, which consisted of a white tank top and blue shorts. He smirked. His eyes ran along my body as he bit his bottom lip. Our eyes locked and there was something devilish stirring in his. I couldn't help but squirm under the intensity of his gaze. I busied myself with climbing under the sheets to hide my reddening face.

"Goodnight, Marshall," I said, wiggling to get comfortable in his ultra-soft sheets. It was like being wrapped up in heaven. Actually, sleeping in Marshall's arms would be like being wrapped up in heaven. As soon as I thought it, I felt his weight next to me in the bed.

"Whoa, you usually sleep on the sofa when I stay over," I said, turning to face him.

"I want to try something different," he said softly. Before I could respond his hand caressed my cheek.

I closed my eyes as he moved closer.


	3. Dying to Get Inside

I caressed her cheek with my hand. She was my fantasy. My torture. Her eyes closed and she let out a tiny sigh. She wanted this. She wanted _us._ I could feel her blood pumping quickly through her veins as I moved even closer to her. Here, in this bed, in this dark, I wanted her. I craved her. I _desired _my Fionna.

I captured her pink lips with mine. Her breath hitched and I smiled into the kiss. So this was her first kiss it seems. Mmmm this should be fun. Her lips moved against mine as I felt her press herself against me. My arm wrapped around her waist. Her hands cupped my face and I parted her lips with my tongue. She gladly let me in and I deepened the kiss, rolling on top of her. Oh how many times I dreamt of her tiny frame beneath me! I just wanted to keep her here and made sure she knew she was mine. No matter how many kisses it would take. No matter how many thrusts deep inside of her it would take. I had forever to prove myself to her. Literally.

One of my knees moved in between her legs. I grinned letting it run against her womanhood. She gasped and squirmed underneath me. I broke away from the kiss to see her entire body flushed red.

I sensed her blood moving south to settle in between her legs. Her long blonde hair pooled around her, settling at the beginnings of her curves. Her lips were swollen from my urgent attack at them. Her pupils were dilated with heavy lust. She reached her slender fingers up towards my face to pull my lips back down to her, but I caught her wrists and pinned them to either sides of her head. "Hungry, aren't we?"

"_Please, Marshall,"_ she pleaded. I smiled. I wanted to torture her as much as she's been torturing me since I met her. I've wanted and loved her for so long, but I was afraid of showing her how I really felt. Instead, I hid behind teasing and down played my feelings. Tonight, I was going to forget what my head said and follow my heart.

I grinded my knee into her harder, but slowly. She let out a desperate and cute whimper, her back arching. My member was growing harder the more whimpers she let out. I needed her right now. I wanted to plunge into her and ride on her sweet tasting waves of ecstasy. Releasing her wrists, I started unbuckling my pants as she looked on with innocent curiosity.

"Marshall Lee! Are you home?"

UUUUGGGHH GLOBBING GLOB! Prince Gumball and his perfect cockblocking timing…

I growled, and reluctantly got off of Fionna, dragging myself to see how he found my house inside of this particular cave.


	4. Frustration

I laid in his bed, sprawled out in the comfort of complete bliss and assurance. Marshall globbing Lee wanted me! He seduced me, had me gasping for air. I remembered his eyes burning with so much love that I couldn't breathe. I sighed, wiggling deeper into the comfy covers. I had vaguely wondered what all the hushed whispering was between Marshall and Prince Gumball in the living room, but my mind pulled me back to the spicy moments that I shared with the Vampire King.

My smile widened as he floated back into the room a few minutes later. I noticed how he didn't look at me as he settled in next to me. I pounced on him, straddling his hips. "Where were we?" I grinned. He just stared at me, his once burning eyes now unreadable. My smile wavered. I wiggled on him, and an involuntary moan passed his lips. I reached out my hands to cup his face, but he roughly grabbed my wrists. "Ow!"

"Fionna, not now, okay?" His voice sounded strained.

"You were so in the mood and now you aren't? These little games you've been playing with me are starting to get old," I said angrily.

His eyes narrowed. "Get off me." His voice was cold and firm.

"You're such a jerk," I said, matching his cold expression with a fiery one of my own.

He shoved me off of him, mumbling, "I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight." Then, he left out of the room. I held in my tears. He shouldn't be the reason for me to cry. The guy I love shouldn't be the reason for any of my tears! I should go. It would be a long walk home, but hopefully I'll get to clear my head. However, there was one person I could go to. This person always listened to me and gave me good advice.

I got off the bed, opened the door, and stepped into the living room. Marshall watched on from the sofa as I made my way for the door. Suddenly, he was in front of me, blocking me from the door. "Where are you going? It's late."

"Oh, now you care about me! Get out of my way!" I said, punching his arm.

That didn't faze him. "Fionna, I'm not letting you go out this late. It's way too dangerous."

"I live for danger. That's my whole purpose. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to."

"Oh really? Because your sword is still at the tree house. Wherever you're headed to either I'm coming or you're staying here."

I smirked. "Okay. Well, I guess we both can take a trip to Prince Gumball's castle! It'll be fun!" The sarcasm was like heavy acid in my voice.

His face turned stony. I pushed him out of the way, muttering, "I didn't think so."


	5. Comfort for the Weak

We sat on the pink sofa in front of the grand golden framed fireplace of the library of his castle. We both sipped on warm tea. As soon as the guards let me in, he was standing in the wide hallway with a giant smile. "Fionna, what's wrong?" His smile had dropped and he was quickly walking to me, arms spread out. He embraced me and it was then that I realized I was crying. He had sent for someone to make us tea and bring it to his library. Now, here we were.

"There's this guy that I really like. In fact, I'm in love with him. And sometimes, I think he loves me back, but then he does things to disprove that, and then he turns right back around and acts like he loves me again. I'm confused. I'm tired, Gumball."

He was staring at me, his eyes a mixture of worry and anger at the guy that's doing me wrong. "Am I correct to assume that we're talking about that unruly vampire, Marshall?"

I nodded.

"What he's doing to you, it's wrong. Clearly he recognizes your feelings for him and he's playing around with them. He knows that no matter how much he burns you, you'll still smile and come to him."

I looked away from him, not wanting him to see my quivering lips as I held back the threatening sobs that pushed to escape my throat.

He continued on. "Think about it, Fionna. He's immortal, you're human. It'll never work out unless he changes you. He knows this and he won't do it. Trust me, that's what I was talking to him about. He admitted that he will never change you."

I looked at him. "He did?" My voice cracked. I took a shaky sip of my tea.

"Everyone sees how he treats you. I was telling him to let you go and be with someone that actually cares for you, or change you and live a happy life together. Of course you know what option he chose."

I covered my face with one of my hands. My body was aching with so much pain that it felt as if every bone in my body was crushed by a train. I felt Prince Gumball take the cup of tea out of my hand and set his and mine on the crystal coffee table in front of us. He moved closer to me and I collapsed into his arms. He held me tight as I weakly tried to push away the wild emotions that pumped like venom through my veins. His hands ran through my hair.

"I love when you don't wear your bunny hat. I get to see more of that beautiful face." I pulled away from him just a little to look up at his eyes. They were full of openness and sincerity. I wasn't confused about how he felt. I felt guilty for not being into him as much as I was into Marshall. It briefly crossed my mind that maybe I was like his Marshall.

"I'll have a room prepared for you. You look incredibly tired."

"Gumball?"

"Yes, lovely?"

"I'm glad I have someone like you in my life. You keep my mind off the edge," I admitted, suddenly realizing this was true. He's been too good to me, even though I didn't accept his heart in the past. I remembered having a crush on him, but then I met Marshall and…well…

He cupped my face in his hands. "I would do anything for you. You know that and that's why you came."

I didn't know what came over me, but I moved in and kissed his cheek. His face turned pinker than his hair.

"I'm sorry!" I said, running away to find a room. Any room! Exhaustion and confusion pounded at my head.

I found a room with a queen sized bed and plush blue sheets. Closing the door behind me, I got in and let my head hit the cream colored pillow. A few moments later, I heard humming as Prince Gumball passed my door. He was probably heading off to bed himself. It was a happy tune and I couldn't help but smile to myself.


	6. Safety Net

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up with a smile. I didn't know what it was that had me feeling so good and relaxed. Maybe it was the fluffy sheets. Maybe it was because I was finally able to unload my feelings onto someone. Maybe it was because I kissed…

I shook the thought from my head and climbed out of bed. I padded down the hallway and down the golden staircase in search of Prince Gumball.

"Is she alright?" I froze at that voice. It was coming from the library. I lingered, caught between going back upstairs and waiting until he leaves, or going in to see him.

"She's sleeping. Maybe you should visit later, Marshall. That's my way of politely telling you to leave my home."

"Fine! I don't care," Marshall said.

I hurried into the kitchen across the hall. Unfortunately, I crashed into Jelly, the cute jelly donut that makes the pastries, and his platter of Danishes fell to the marble floor with a loud clatter. "Oh glob, I'm so sorry," I said in a hushed voice, bending down to pick up the mess I made.

"It's no problem. I have another batch on the way. Are you okay? And why are you whispering?" Jelly had always spoken loudly and this was the one time where I wished I could physically zip his lips.

The door swung open and in walked Prince Gumball, followed by Marshall peering over his shoulder to see what was going on. "What happened?" Prince Gumball demanded.

I stood up, placing the platter of ruined Danishes on the counter. "It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." I made sure to avoid eye contact with Marshall, but I could feel his stare weighing down on me. Prince Gumball gave me a smile. "Were you that hungry then?" That made me laugh.

"Fionna." His voice commanded my attention. "We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood for talking with you." I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded.

Jelly spoke up. "I'll leave you three to handle your personals." Then he excused himself out.

"Marshall, you should leave," Prince Gumball stated.

"Yes, get out," I agreed.

He narrowed his eyes at me and floated out without a word.

"Cake came looking for you earlier. She thought something had happened when she woke up and found you gone. I told her you were safe with me." His warm smile caught my breath. _Yes, safe with you…_

He stepped closer to me. "Why are you staring at me like that," he chuckled.

In response, I gave him a tight hug. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me closer. I sighed, breathing in his warm spice scent. "I should get back to the tree house," I mumbled. His hold tightened.

"But I want you to stay," he whined. "I could treat you oh so right. I can show you how it feels to be loved and held. I can give you more than what Marshall has ever given you."

"Gumball I-

He shut me up with a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes, loving the touch of lips. But Marshall flashed through my mind, and the way he touched me last night. The way he knew just what would get me riled up and how my body reacted with his. I quickly pulled away from Gumball. "I really need to get back. I'll see you later. Thanks for everything." He smiled at me and bowed.

Later that night, I lied in my bed trying to get some sleep. Cake had talked my ears off with chastisement. "At least you weren't with that no good Marshall Lee. I don't see why you're friends with him anyway. I don't like the kid." She had said. I groaned, pulling the covers up over my head. What is wrong with me? I crave a boy that doesn't seem to need me as much as I need him, and I'm entertaining the thoughts of being with Prince Gumball. He was my safety net after all.

I felt the covers being slowly pulled back from me. An intruder! Of course they would've gotten pass Cake. She's notorious for her deep sleeping. I grabbed the person wrist once it was visible, sat up, and was able to flip them on to the bed. I climbed on top of them and brought my fist back to punch them. "It's me," the person hissed.

"Why are you here? And how did you get in?" I hissed back, starting to make him out in the dark.

"Your window was closed, so I picked the lock to the door."

"It's closed for a reason. To keep you out."

He was quiet for a moment, and then I suddenly felt hands resting on my thighs. That was when I realized that I was only wearing underwear and a t-shirt. I swiped his hand off of me. "Don't touch me, Marshall. I'm getting tired of this."

"It's hard not touching you when you're dressed like that and sitting on top of me," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and climbed off of him and got under my covers to hide myself, blushing madly. He climbed under with me and pulled me into his arms. He pulled my so close that our privates were touching. I could feel his getting hard as he hooked my leg around his waist. His hand reached around my waist to grab my butt. "Now will you listen to me?" I could only manage a nod.

"I _want _you, love. I need to have you. Every night I think about what it would feel like to have your soft flesh flush with mine. To have you underneath me writhing in pleasure. To be you first and your _only_."

"Then why do you play these games with me? One minute you're flirting, the next you're cold. I can't do that anymore. How am I supposed to believe you now? I've heard sweet words like this from you before and they always fell through. Besides, who says I still want to be with you? I did spend the night with Prince Gumball. He actually cares about my feelings."

"Oh, don't make me laugh? Are you trying to make me jealous? You'll never pick him over me." I couldn't believe this! So, he figured I would always come running back to him no matter how he toyed with me?

I roughly tried to shove him away, but he was stronger than me and he held firm. He rolled on top of me, pressing his dick hard into me. I let out an involuntary moan and I hated that knowing look that flashed across his face in response.

"Fionna, I want to take you right here, right now, but I can't because of Cake. I want to prove to you that I'm better than Gumwad. But…"

"But what?" My mind flashed back to what Prince Gumball was telling me last night. Is he not letting himself want me?

"Look, if you don't believe anything I say, please believe me when I say this…I want you to be mine because I love you."


	7. She's Mine

**Sorry for the SUPER late update! Finals are over so I will start updating every other day until the story is finished. Thanks for the favorites and the hilarious reviews! XOXO :D**

I was pulling on my clothes, getting ready for an adventure. We were going to protect the Gingerbread Village from an annoying wolf pack. I admired my crystal sword before hooking it onto me. I was ready for some action! I hadn't been on an adventure in two days and I could use anything to keep my mind off of Marshall and his confession. I wasn't sure if it was real or if he was just saying that to keep me hooked to him instead of looking to Prince Gumball. But he sounded so serious, so honest, so why was I having trouble believing him?

"FIONNA!" Cake's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "SOMEONE'S HEAR TO SEE YOOOOOUUU!" By the sing-song in her voice I knew it had to be someone other than Marshall. She couldn't stand him.

I left my room and started down the staircase saying, "Cake, you don't have to yell so loudly. I'm only one floor up."

When I reached the living room I was shocked to see who it was. "Prince Gumball! What are you doing here?"

"To see you," he replied with a cute smile.

"Mmmm, Fionna, how about you stay here with him. I'll just get Lord Monochromicorn to go along with me. I haven't spent quality time with my man anyway."

"What? But I want to go on this adventure. I need too," I said.

"Oh, honey, you'll be fine. Maybe Prince Gumball will take you on an adventure of his own," she winked, and I caught the double meaning behind her words. Prince Gumball did too because he was madly blushing.

She danced out before I could say anything else. "Well, I guess we're stuck together," I said, really feigning for an adventure.

"Aww you make it sound like you don't want to be with me," he replied.

"No! I do want to be with you. I didn't mean it in a bad way," I said. He only smiled widely, stepping closer to me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I knew it had to be a rhetorical question. I could tell from the emotion behind his eyes why he was looking at me the way he was. He wanted me. And I…

What did I want? I knew that I wanted Marshall Lee, but…did I want Gumball as well? And if I did, how much did I want him?

I was so wrapped up into my thoughts that I didn't realize his arms had encircled my waist and he was pulling me closer to him.

"Fionna, I love you." He said. His eyes were lit up with a spark so dazzling that I couldn't look away to hide my blush.

"That's funny, because she's mine."

Marshall…


	8. A Love Like War

Prince Gumball protectively stepped in front of me, half shielding me from Marshall with his body. But I could still see Marshall's face. His fangs were slightly bared and even though he was standing nonchalantly, I could see the tension in his muscles and the tightness of his face. If I didn't know him, I would say that he wanted blood.

"How dare you?! Can you be anymore selfish? Let me guess, you're going to claim her and then un-claim her five minutes later, Marshall?" I was surprised at Prince Gumball's voice. His tone was harsh. "She doesn't need your games. She needs someone that will treat her right. And the world knows you aren't that guy!"

"Fionna, come over here to me," Marshall said, as if he didn't even hear the words that were just spat at him.

"No, Fionna. If you walk over there you're just choosing confusion and a lonely life. But if you stay here with me," he turned slightly to lock eye contact with me, his eyes churning with warmth and softness, "you're choosing certainty, happiness, and safety." Yes…my safety net…

"That's such glob! Safety? She's an adventuress! She lives for adventure and trust me, I could give her that. I'll give her a life worth living."

Prince Gumball turned completely to him then and started laughing. "Oh really? Because you refuse to change her! What kind of life will she live if she's old and dying while you're young and moving on to the next young thing that passes your way? Besides, when we talked that night you said-

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Marshall's voice boomed and his eyes turned red. I put an unsteady hand on my sword, in case I had to fend him off of Prince Gumball.

"Tell me," I said, stepping to Gumball's side so Marshall could get a full view of me. His eyes never left Gumball's.

"Fionna, he said that since he couldn't really give you a life that ensured you to being with him, happily, for eternity, that I should take you to be mine. He admitted to backing down and now it's just hilarious to see him changing his words to appeal to you."

I took a sharp intake of air. "Then…last night…was that all just more lies?!" The hand on my sword gripped it tighter and I clenched my teeth. His eyes slid to my hand, then jerked up to meet mine.

"No, what I said was the truth. I do love you! I do want you! You have no idea how much this is killing me, okay? I refuse to take away your human life just to be with me. It's not going to happen, alright? Yes, I did say that to him, but I wasn't in my right mind. Last night, I was. Everything I told you was the truth and I don't know how I would deal if I lost you to _him_! We can be together, Fionna baby."

My breathing was heavy with anger, confusion, and frustration. "What kind of life would I have with you, knowing that any globbing moment could be the end of us?! If we be together I want it to last forever! My heart beats for you but all you've been doing is hurting it. So maybe it's time it beats for another."

"Fionna, please…" His voice cracked, and his eyes became normal. His breathing was shallow as he staggered towards me.

"I need to be alone. Both of you…leave."

"It's only right to give you time to think and compose yourself. I will be at my castle if you need me." Prince Gumball shot a dirty look at Marshall and marched out.

Marshall continued to stagger towards me. When he reached me, he held out his hand to touch my cheek, but I flinched and looked away. "Leave."

"I can't."

"Now," I warned.

"I won't."

I heard him drop to his knees with a loud _Thud!_

That caught my attention. He wrapped his arms around my legs and I felt wetness. He was crying? The Vampire King _never _cried. His sobs became loud and violent.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

My body shook with so much pain as my tears spilled onto the floor. The pain was all consuming, like someone was pumping venom into me nonstop. Words cannot describe how much I needed her. "I never… wanted to… hurt you. I never… wanted to… lose… you." My words were broken and my voice was hoarse. I was so angry with myself that I wanted to rip up anything or anyone in sight. All of a sudden, I felt her hand in my hair. Her fingers were cool to the touch, compared to the heat building up inside of me.

I looked up at her, only to see warm eyes pushing back tears of their own. She got down on her knees to be level with me, and then she cradled my face in her fingers. I closed my eyes, as her touch began to slowly fill me with hope. "Just tell me, why won't you change me? What's the real reason, Marshall?" My name on her lips was so tender that it made a warm shiver shoot through my body. I opened my eyes and I answered her with all honesty.

"I'm afraid. I'm scared that one day you would grow tired of me, and move on to someone else. And then I would have to spend all eternity watching you love someone else. You're too good for me, and I'm scared you'll realize that and move on to someone that's good enough. That would break me. It will shatter me more than watching you be hurt."

She blankly stared at me and I knew that everything was over. It must've clicked that Prince Gumball was better for her than me. Everyone knew it. Everyone shipped them.

Suddenly, I felt her sweet, soft lips on mine. And it took my breath away. I let her lips suck up all of my pain and anger and replace it with love and blissfulness. Hope shot through me, bouncing off the walls of my skin.

"Prove your love," she murmured against my lips.

I matched her smirk and broke the kiss to whisper in her ear,

"I'll give you a fuck so good that you'll teeter on the edge of consciousness."


	9. Your Body Is My Temple

He was nestled perfectly in between my legs, gently kissing and tugging at my lips, as we lied on the bed. I was nervous and excited at the same time. He wanted to take things slow, but I could feel his urge to just get inside me and feel me. His naked body was soft against mine and I felt his member get hard the more he grinded into me. I felt all my blood pool to my womanhood. I let out little moans and whimpers, mentally begging for him to just enter me already. To end this sexually frustrating teasing.

**Marshall's POV**

The harder I grinded into her, the more adorable moans I was rewarded with. My lips moved from her lips to her collarbone as I took one hand and squeezed her left breast. "Marshall…please…"she begged. I smirked, gently biting at her collarbone, and then letting my fangs graze up her neck. She let out a gasp of both surprise and pleasure. I was, and forever will be, completely hers, and pleasing her, making her first time be enjoyable, was my goal. Mmmm, and oh how I can feel her wetness. Her lips, her collarbone, her neck, they all tasted sweet. But I knew something of hers that would taste even sweeter.

My lips traveled south, taking a turn at each of her breasts to suck and pull at gently with my teeth until her nipples stood firmly erect and hard. She squirmed, making me even harder. I continued down, leaving butterfly kisses down her stomach and didn't stop until I reached my main target. I spread her legs open wider and inhaled deeply. _Glob, yesss._

Once I stuck my tongue in, I felt her back arch and a wild gasp escape her. Damn, I loved the way her body reacted to me. I entered as deep as I could go, letting my tongue explore and paint across her tight canvas. "Mmm…Marshall…" I felt her body shiver. Her hands grabbed my hair, pushing my face farther into her. She smelled so good, and she tasted like the purest sugar. Greedily, I licked from her. She bucked her hips and squirmed as I took her to new heights with each sweep of my tongue. She pulled at my hair, only encouraging me more. I felt her coming close to an orgasm. I wanted…no, I _needed_ to bury my throbbing dick into her. Reluctantly, I removed my face and tongue from her beautiful womanhood and looked down upon her body. I mentally took in her curves and how her cheeks were flushed pink. How her hair pooled around her. Her lips were swollen from my kisses and there was so much light in her eyes. She was ready for me.

I crawled back on top of her, positioning myself in between her legs, loving the feel of her heat. Ever so slowly, I finally entered her. She let out a painful gasp and squeezed her eyes shut the deeper I went. I saw a tear slip down her cheek and I wanted to do whatever I could to ease the pain and take her mind off of it until it turned into pleasure. I hated seeing her in such pain. She clutched the bed sheets, trying not to let out any whimpers or even a scream. I stopped, halfway inside her to let the pain subside a little. I kissed her neck repeatedly as I untwisted her hands from the sheets and pinned them to either sides of her head, intertwining our fingers. Wanting to relieve her quickly, I pushed into her all the way while she was distracted by my kissing. She gasped loudly. "I'm sorry," I murmured in her neck.

"Just…fuck me," she said, a little breath taken.

I moved in and out of her slowly, until the moans of anguish turned into moans of pleasure. Which, I have to say, happened rather quickly. I was able to thrust into her. She was so tight, but I was a perfect fit. Her back arched as I sped up. Her walls clenched even tighter around me as I pumped into her. "Fionna…" I found myself moaning her name over and over. I lavished in the feeling of her nails digging into my back as I rode her, her heavy breathing in my ear sending warm shivers down my spine.

"Harder!" She commanded.

I drove myself into her deeper. "OH YES!" She shouted. I pumped deeper and faster, feeling myself on the verge of climaxing. My lips found hers as I made love to her. Her hands went from my back to my face, pulling me closer to her. I wanted our bodies to melt together; I needed us to be one. I felt her heart beat dancing quickly and I could hear the wild pulsing of her blood. This only drove me wilder. I broke away from her lips and met with her neck. I let out an intense growl as I let my fangs run up and down her precious neck. This turned her on even more as she screamed out my name. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. That was all I needed.

We both came at the same time, our juices mixing. I slowed my pace, remembering she was still human and sensing she was becoming exhausted. But damn, I could go all night long. I could spend my entire life right here in this bed, pleasing her and loving on her body. Reluctantly, I pulled out of her and sprawled out next to her. Her breathing was returning to normal and I could hear her blood slowing down. I looked over at her. Her face was lit up with such a glow that I couldn't help but smile at her own wide smile. Then, she burst out into laughter.

"Why are you laughing," I said, smiling harder.

"Because that was AMAZING!" She rolled on her side to look at me and took my hand. "Was I good?"

"You weren't good," I said. Her face fell. "You were perfect!" She smiled and playfully hit me.

I moved closer to her and put my arm around her waist. She wiggled closer to me and kissed me. "I love you so much," I told her.

"And I love you so much more," she grinned.

"Impossible," I murmured, kissing her, unable to resist her lips, and wanting to make love to her again.

"I didn't go unconscious like you said I would," she challenged.

"Yes, but you are exhausted. I can tell."

"No, I'm not," she said, with a cute pout.

I smirked. "Then, prove it."

She pushed me so my back was fully on the bed and then climbed on top of me.


	10. My Love

I couldn't believe this was happening. He was mine and I was his. Completely. Fully. The feel of him inside of me as I rode him was unlike anything I've ever felt. It was a mixture of passion, love, lust, and tenderness. Ah, yes, tender. His hands rested on my thighs, caressing. He bit his bottom lip as he let out a low, almost growl like, moan. I was taking it slow. He bucked his hips trying to get even deeper inside me. "Oh baby," I moaned. He let out a sigh as if he were in the greatest bliss possible. His eyes were burning into mine, melting me like gold. He wore the most playfully relaxed smile as he stroked my thighs, repeatedly encouraging me with his soft moans.

His hands slid from my thighs and caressed my breasts. I threw my head back in pleasure. My body reacted to his touch by picking up the pace. "Fionna, yes…" I took his hands and pinned them down to the bed, then leaned down to him, my hair shielding his face like curtains. "Mmm, I love a girl in control," he softly murmured as I kissed him. I loved the feel of his lips. Soft, moist, full. They made me feel drunk. I pushed up against him hard. He gasped loudly, giving me the entrance to his mouth. And oh how I explored endlessly. He untwined his fingers, from mine, his hands going to my butt, where he squeezed. That only made me ride him faster.

His breathing increased and became heavy. I pulled away from his kiss to see his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I smiled and humped harder…faster…deeper. "Fuuuck Fionna," he managed. I smiled to myself, my own breathing heavy and irregular. And then I felt it again.

That tingly, sweetly burning feeling working its way from my core. We rode the wave at the same time, screaming out each other's name in unison. And then I collapsed on top of him. I waited until my breathing and heart rate had settled down before climbing off of him and settling into his side. He was grinning at me as a wave of exhaustion hit me. I snuggled in closer to him and let him brush a few strand from my face.

The way he was looking at me was filled with the purest love I've ever seen, and I knew my gaze mimicked his. He was so beautiful. And he was _mine_. His arm wrapped around my waist as my lid, heavy with sleep, slid closed.

"You are my queen," he murmured, just before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	11. The Best Option

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying on his muscular chest. One of his arms was thrown around my waist, holding me close to him, and his other hand was lightly tracing patterns on my bare back. I sighed, stretching a little. "I see you're awake, love." I responded by nuzzling into him. He gave a soft chuckle. "And," he cleared his throat, "I even put you to sleep, like I said." I laughed, playfully hitting him.

I lifted my head so I could look upon his sexy face. "I love you, Marshall."

"I know. I've always known. And I love you too, even if I didn't do a great job to show I do."

"Oh, trust me, last night was all the proof I needed," I giggled.

He smiled, and lifted his head to meet his lips with mine. My hands cupped his face as I deepened the kiss. His arm tightened around me in response and I could literally feel him never wanting to let me go. "I need you so much," he murmured against my lips. And then it hit me. I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I need to tell Cake about us. And about you changing me."

"Kitty's gonna freak," he groaned.

I sighed. "I know. But, she'll just have to get over it. This is my life. Not hers."

I smiled deeply at that. "You talk to Cake, and I'll talk to my mom." And then he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"To be honest, my mom had already considered us a couple looong before we got together. She won't be surprised. She would even threaten to tell you how I felt herself and even turn you."

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad she likes me. Now, to get Cake to like you. Or, at least, tolerate you." I climbed out of the bed, going to the pile of clothes at the foot of it. As I reached for my bra, I felt his gaze burning into me.

I locked eyes with him. He had his hands behind his head with a lustfully deep smirk as he watched me start to get dress. "What's wrong? Miss my touch already?" I slipped on my shirt.

"Of course I do. I just want you to climb back in bed with me so I could love your body continuously." His eyes held playfulness and I matched his smirk.

"You'll just have to wait until later," I teased.

He play-groaned. "Later is sooo far away," he said. I laughed, slipping on my shoes and backpack.

I went to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Later."

I sat there on the sofa as Cake glared at me. I had told her everything, well everything except me losing my virginity to a Vampire King, and was awaiting her response. My stomach was twisting with nervous butterflies. Finally, she sighed and her glare turned into a small smile. "Well, honestly, I've always known you had these strong feelings for him, even when you didn't realize it yourself. And if he makes you happy, then I guess I can tolerate him. Just remember, you have eternity to live with the decision of choosing him over anyone else." I knew she was really referring to Prince Gumball. I sighed internally. He would soon find out about me and Marshall.

But, I knew that I was making a great decision.

Marshall Lee is and will forever be the best decision of my life.


	12. Epilogue: My Queen

_One year later…_

Fionna stood before me, bathed in sunlight that trickled in from her bedroom window. The change hadn't made her skin gray like mine, but instead made it slightly paler with the defined beauty of porcelain. She had just come from an adventure with Cake. I had been waiting in her room, worried that she would get hurt. I mean, now that she's a vampire she heals quickly, but it was a habit of mine when she was human that hadn't gone away. Her hair was under her bunny hat. I frowned.

I stepped closer to her and reached towards her hat. I pulled it off, throwing it on the bed behind her, and watched as her long blonde hair spilled down her back and over her shoulders. I took her chin in my fingers and tilted her head up. Leaning down, I kissed her with so much passion that I could feel her love vibrating through my bones when she kissed back. She reached up, linking her arms around my neck. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist to draw her closer.

I picked up her weightless body and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I have always loved the way her soft lips felt against mine. The way her body fit so perfectly onto mine whenever I held her. And whenever she kissed me or touched me or even looked at me…

I had her pressed against the wall. A white, hot, fresh fire was burning through my body as she bucked her hips against mine. She ran her fingers through my hair as my hands squeezed at her waist. "I missed you," she said in between kissed.

I smirked. "You were gone for only two hours and I swore I was dying," I admitted. She pulled her face away from mine to look in my eyes. I knew mines were mimicking hers, swimming with adoration and urgency. I couldn't believe this. It had already been a year since we've been together officially, and I get to spend infinite more years with this beauty.

"Allow me to save you then," she finally said.

I grinned and walked us over to the bed, carefully lying her down.

I pulled off my pants as she worked on my shirt. I pulled her shirt over her head and slid off her skirt. Fitting myself in between her legs, I kissed down her neck. She began making those cute whimpers that I love so much, and I felt her wetness through her underwear. I grinded into her, teasing her. She let out a gasp.

"Oh no! I'm not having that in this house!"

Ugggh!

Fionna pushed me off of her and scrambled under the covers to hide herself. I looked over at Cake. She had the door wide open, paws on her hip. "You two aren't married yet." I got off the bed, running my fingers through my hair. We were starting to tolerate each other, but that was taking some serious effort with this meddling kitty.

"Fine. We'll wait until marriage," I said, reaching for the door.

"Well…good. And put some clothes on," she huffed. I closed the door behind her.

Fionna blew out a sigh, but her face was still pink from embarrassment. I grinned at her, an idea forming in my head. "She said not in this house, but what if we go to my place?" She smiled right back. Then frowned.

"But you told her we were going to wait."

"In my heart, we're already married. You're already my queen." Fionna was seventeen when I turned her, and even though she wasn't going to be aging, Cake still insisted that we waited until when she would've been eighteen. That was another year away and it itched my skin that I couldn't marry her right here and now. It also sucked that my mom agreed with Cake.

She smiled at me. "A queen, huh?"

I took her hands into mine. "No, not _a _queen, but _my _queen. Mine and no one else's."

"I like that."

She brought my face down to hers, and kissed me, setting off tiny explosions throughout my body.


End file.
